1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to piston rings for internal combustion engines of all kinds, and for pumps or compressors and in particular to piston rings which can be used as compression rings or as oil control rings or as both compression and oil control rings simultaneously. The invention also includes within its scope internal combustion engines containing such piston rings and methods of making such piston rings.
2. Review of the Prior Art